Reflective material is commonly used to enhance night visibility of footwear. Typically, large strips of reflective material are attached directly onto the surface of the shoe with glue or stitches. Thus the reflective surface is wholly exposed.
Various problems exist with such simple designs, however. Such designs are undesirable because they require the use of excessive reflective material which is expensive. The construction also requires the use of a fastening means comprising either an adhesive material on the back of the reflective material, or stitches along the edges of the reflective material. Because of this construction, the reflective material is frequently loosened upon normal wear and tear or upon exposure to heat or moisture. Finally, this arrangement presents a less than pleasing aesthetic appearance because the large strips of reflective material cover the shoe surface and thereby interfere and obstruct the perspective design and outline of the shoe.
Accordingly, there is a need for a shoe with strong and durable construction that provides a reflective visibility at night, while using less of the expensive reflective material, and at the same time presents an enhanced aesthetic appearance without significantly covering the shoe surface and/or changing the design of the shoe.